Washing Machine
by loch.nessie.monster
Summary: First fanfic. Oneshot- Bella falls in the washing machine.


**Disclaimer: We all wish, but are all _not_, Stephenie Meyer. This includes me.**

**I hope you enjoy this story. If you did, please review :D. If you didn't, please review anyway :D. Wicked logic, huh?**

**Washing Machine**

_'I promise to try to be safe,' I recited. 'I'll do the laundry tonight- that ought to be fraught with peril.'_

_'Don't fall in,' he mocked._

_'I'll do my best.'_

BPOV

I stood in front of my washing machine, remembering that little conversation between Edward and I. I sighed, longing to see him again, and dumped some more clothes into the top of the washing machine. As I reached into the washing machine, for some reason I decided to have a look inside the machine. I wondered briefly what the inside of it would look like.

I stuck my head inside the washing machine. I couldn't see that much, so I crawled onto the top of the washing machine, with much difficulty. I ducked my head in again.

I gasped at the wonder of inside the washing machine. So many things. I particularly liked the shiny, metallic barrel that all the clothes went in.

So very shiny.

'Bella?' Charlie asked, curiously.

'Yes?' I replied. My voice was echoing around the walls of the washing machine and it sounded _very _cool. Listening to the sound of my voice, I could only listen in wonder.

'What are you doing?'

'Ahhh...admiring the inside of the washing machine.'

'Huh. Ok...be careful, Bells. You seem like the type that fall into washing machines.' Charlie's voice was half amused, half worried. Huh. He thought I would fall in? Weird. Maybe I would.

'Sure, Char-Dad. I'll be careful. If it makes you happy.' Charlie grunted and went back to reading the paper. I turned my attention away from the conversation, and back to washing machine exploration.

I started to wonder what would happen if I fell in the washing machine. I giggled. Surely Edward would come and help me. He'd probably see it happening in Alice's thoughts, and come get me out.

Pulling my feet over the side of the washing machine, I heard a small beep. I deliberated with myself about whether I should keep admiring the washing machine, or check out what my feet had pressed.

Before I could decide, my head still hanging inside the washing machine, I felt the machine under me shake.

I scrambled, trying to get off, but instead, being clumsy, I fell in. I felt my head press against a lever, and as I struggled to make sense of what I had just achieved, the lid closed over the top of me, telling me what I had done.

It was dark, and, ultimately, _smelly_. Edward would _hate_ this smell. The washing machine churned, gurgled, and the washing cycle began. Oh no.

The doorbell rang.

EPOV

I was lying on my couch, humming Bella's lullaby to myself.

Alice's voice broke into my thoughts.

_'Huh. Edward...you might want to know...'_

I said, curious,' What?' I didn't bother to turn my head to look at her.

Alice's vision seeped into my head, one of the many streams of thoughts and images streaming through my head.

Bella was in the washing machine. Her hair was swirling around her face and she was quite pale. There Alice's vision ended, and Alice's own thoughts flowed into my brain.

_'Edward. You might want to go get her out. Oh, and make sure she washes herself. I don't want my future shopping buddy to stink.'_

I snorted- Bella wouldn't care if she couldn't go because she was smelly. I got off the bed, and in less than ten seconds, I was in my car. I turned on the ignition, and drove 'like a maniac' –in Bella's words- to her house.

I knew when I was near her. I took a breath, and caught Bella's scent. Her delicious, mouth-watering scent.

Venom flowed into my mouth. My muscles tightened.

But I ignored it, trying instead to swallow the venom and loosen my muscles. I dashed to the front of her house and rang the doorbell. Charlie opened the door. Bella couldn't, right now, obviously. His face was curious...and...worried?

He was thinking, _'Bella had better not have fallen in the washing machine. I heard a thumping sound...maybe I should check on her...' _Of course. Bella...

'Charlie...where is Bella right now?'

His face crinkled slightly. 'In the washing machine. She said she was admiring it. I'd better go check on her...'

Ah, Bella.

I asked, 'I'll check, please, Charlie, if you'll allow me.' Charlie's thoughts were a little apprehensive, but he said, 'Sure.' His face was unsure.

I went into the laundry. Mixed scents hit me, more strongly than before- Bella's scent, and dirty laundry. What immediately surfaced in my brain was the fact that both scents came from the _same place_. I sighed- I myself had told her not to fall in, only as a jest. Here she was- in the washing machine.

I pressed the stop button, and lifted up the top of the washing machine.

Bella was extremely pale, even though she hadn't been in the washing machine long. Her hair was tangled, swirled around inside the washing machine like ink spreading in water. She was coughing...water, to say the least.

I lifted her out.

She was spluttering, and managed to gasp,' Edward.'

I wasn't sure how to reply for a moment, just relieved that she was safe.

'Bella...are you ok?' I asked. Her soft, chocolate brown eyes darted up to mine. Her warm body was limp in my arms. I could smell the dirt on her body. Interesting overall scent.

'Yes,' she replied. I could hear water going _drip, drip, drip, _dripping off her body.

'I'd better dry you- you're going to get hypothermia,' I said, worried now.

'I don't think so,' she retorted. 'I can dry myself, thank you.'

I was going to reply, when Charlie's thoughts dashed into my head. '_What are they doing?'_ I heard him walking towards the laundry, clumping, almost.

'What are you doing, kids?' he asked. He saw me holding Bella in my arms and paled slightly._ 'What is he doing...'_

'She did fall in the washing machine,' I replied, a wry smile playing across my lips. 'Although I have no idea how. I got her out.' We both stared at Bella, Charlie's gaze worried, my gaze amused. Bella's eyes flickered over to her dad. She sighed. 'I fell in...I thought the washing machine was shiny'.

Charlie sighed.

_'Always knew she would fall in someday. I hope she's alright...'_ and the rest of his thoughts were solely about the safety and health of his daughter.

'Well...do you need help changing clothes, Bells?' Charlie knew she wouldn't want help, but he offered anyway.

'No, Dad, I'll be fine.' Bella, the quiet martyr.

Charlie said, 'Ok, Bells; I'll be watching TV.' With that, he turned away and walked to the lounge room. He was thinking, wistfully, '_I wish Bella hadn't got my left feet...' _ I chuckled, and Bella looked at me questioningly. I shook my head. 'It's nothing.' I could tell she didn't believe me.

So I carried her to her bedroom and laid her on her bed. 'How did you fall in the washing machine?' I demanded, softly, distracting her.

She turned her head away. I could see she was smiling. 'The washing machine was shiny,' she offered to me as her explanation, 'and I wanted to look at it more.'

I shook my head. 'Bella...' An amused smile formed on my lips. 'That had to be the _crappiest _excuse you have used to explain your accidents...' I chuckled. She looked away, slightly embarrassed, warm blood rushing into her face.

I turned her head to mine. Her smell was _intoxicating_. The venom was flowing, waiting there for me bite her, taste her blood...No. I turned my face slightly, not letting myself get too carried away, and stopping myself from becoming that red eyed monster I hated. She must have seen the expression in my eyes, because her eyes opened wider.

'Can you manage not to drown yourself or the like by tomorrow without my help?' I asked offhandedly, distracting myself. I expected her to say no. Being Bella, of course she would find something to endanger herself with.

Bella stuck her head up. She looked offended. 'I'll be fine,' she said, annoyed. I chuckled, again, and Bella couldn't stay annoyed for long- she never could. She sighed, eyed me warily, and then smiled.

I sniffed her.

'Ew, Bella, you don't smell so good...'

She snuggled against me, smearing some of her polluted scent on me. I wrinkled my nose.

'Go clean yourself, Bella,' I demanded. 'I don't want to put up with the scent of dirty laundry.' I didn't want her to leave, but I didn't like the scent of dirty laundry on her.

She rolled her eyes, but got up anyway. 'I'll be back.' Ten minutes later, she was back, smelling as normal...as _intoxicating_...as ever. She lay on her bed, and I hugged her.

'You smell a lot better now,' I mentioned to her. She grinned, and her heart started to beat faster. What a lovely sound. And her blood, it wanted me to come...and I ignored it. It wasn't easy, but as I remembered that I loved the girl I wanted to suck the blood out of, it was easier.

'Alright,' I whispered into her ear. 'I've got to go now. Look after yourself.' I laughed, into her ear, knowing she wouldn't be able to fully look after herself. Clumsy, klutzy, beautiful Bella.

'Bye, Edward,' I heard her whisper, in that beautiful, soft voice of hers.

I opened her window and launched myself off her sill into the clear, cool night air.

**So...that's it for my first fanfic. I hope it was alright.**


End file.
